1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a color filter on array (COA) liquid crystal panel and a COA liquid crystal panel.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as liquid crystal televisions, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
A liquid crystal display generally comprises an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module mounted in the enclosure. The liquid crystal panel has a structure that is composed of a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a color filter (CF) substrate, and a layer of liquid crystal arranged between the two substrates and the operation principle thereof is that a drive voltage is applied to the two glass substrates to control the rotation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in order to refract light from the backlight module out to generate an image.
Color filter on array (COA) is a technique that allows a color resist layer of the CF substrate to be formed on the array substrate. The COA structure helps reduce coupling between a pixel electrode and metal wiring so that signal delay on the metal wiring may be improved. The COA structure may significantly reduce the parasitic capacitance and increase the aperture ratio and thus improve the displaying quality of the panel.
However, in a conventional COA liquid crystal panel, the color resist layer is composed of red, green, and blue color resist blocks corresponding to red, green, and blue sub pixel zones. Adjacent ones of the color resist blocks must overlap each other to some extents during the manufacturing thereof, so as to form an intersection zone. Liquid crystal that is located above the intersection zone may suffer incorrect orientation due to terrain variation and thus needs a black matrix of a large area to be formed on one side of the glass substrate for shielding. However, the arrangement of the black matrix of a large area causes a loss of a large fraction of aperture ratio.